Our Day
by NightSkyWonderer
Summary: Now that Kal's back home from a long mission, he and Diana spend a day making up for lost time. A story ideated with a special someone and inspired by the time spent having fun and be creative together.
1. Chapter 1

**Morning - Breakfast and Flowers**

**"A story ideated with a special someone and inspired by the time spent having fun and be creative together."**

**Fortress of Solitude**

Kal smiled proudly as he put the finishing touches on the breakfast tray. He picked up the tray floating back to his fortress bedroom.

He quietly set the tray down on the table and walked over to the bed. He looked down to see his beautiful naked girlfriend, Diana, still asleep. Diana stayed the night alone in the Fortress while Kal was still away on a mission.

Despite the Fortress seemingly sharp crystallize exterior, the interior was quite cozy. The bedroom seemed like an ordinary bedroom except for the futuristic details. A classic neutral color scheme combined with curved walls, which gives artistic optical illusions, a massive floating plush bed, and two night stands on either side of the bed.

Kal's first thought arriving to the Fortress was to start the morning with catering to his Goddess. Anticipation filled his veins as he thought of even being in the same room as her, breathing the same air as her, looking at her, touching her.

She lay on her side, her left leg curled on top of her right, her hands tucked under the duvet, her long dark hair contrasting against the neon blue pillow as it fanned out. She slept with a peaceful look on her face, her gorgeous red lips pouting even in her sleep. With only her braclets on, she loved to sleep naked. Kal loved that she loved to sleep naked.

Plucking a carnation from the vase on the nightstand, he slowly slid the sheet down to see her luscious form completely. He shook his head as it was so surreal to have her. He eased in bed behind her and swept her silky tresses aside revealing the smooth planes of her neck. He leaned over planting soft kisses all over her neck and shoulder as he slowly trails the carnation over her body. His breath against her neck brings out shivers from her.

Being away from her for a long time, the craving for her intensified. Diana had totally ensnared him; mind and body. His body craved her, his mind wouldn't let a waking moment go by without her image passing through his thoughts. Laying next to her was driving him insane with lust and passion. Her scent was intoxicating him.

Her body fit perfectly into his. Slowly grinding himself against her luscious ass. He smirked hearing her soft moan.

"Morning, beautiful," he whispers, lips against the shell of her ear.

Another shiver runs through her and she can't find her voice to answer. Instead she nods slightly. He smiles and bites her ear gently, earning a sharp intake of breath.

"I made you breakfast."

With her eyes still closed, Diana's lips curved into a smile.

"You spoil me."

"Of course," he chuckled kissing her shoulder again.

Shivers ran down her spine as he continued to gently slide the carnation up and down her bare arm. She arched her body into him, aching to feel more of him. Diana reached behind, slithering her hand between them, feeling his well endowed length through his red shorts, stroking him up and down in a very slow tantalising motion. She smirked hearing a low groan from him. Kal was bucking against her hand, trying to get more friction. She continued squeezed gently and repeatedly while Kal kissed her neck.

Diana slipped her hand into his shorts. Finally, with skin to skin contact of her palm and his heated, pulsating length, brought a jolt of sensations to her own sex. She moaned in utter bliss, desiring him. Desiring him so much, she wanted to feel him inside her.

Diana turned to him. Her eyes were filled wiith nothing but pure, sweet love for him. She closed her eyes slowly and moved her face closer to kiss his lips. He returned the kiss passionately, wrapping an arm around her silk-covered body and moved up further onto the bed as Diana got up and sat on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck, not once breaking the kiss. Kal could feel her tongue seeking entrance into his mouth, so he kindly parted his lips and let her explore while he tasted and explored her inner depths.

Kal put his free hand to use by stroking Diana's long raven dark hair. As the kiss drew on, he could feel a tingling sensation in below his waist.

Finally, he broke the kiss, leaving Diana wanting more.

His eyes roved her body. He went from her beautiful face, sexy blue bedroom eyes and full lips. He traced her slender neck with the carnation making her moan. Trailing it from her collarbone to the start of the supple swell of her breasts, slowly circling, and breezing over each nipple. His eyes and the carnation trailed down to her curvy yet toned waist.

Kal tried to speak, but it was like he had forgotten how to. Diana giggled placing a gentle kiss on his lips as her hands smoothed over his sculpted abs.

"Mmm, this is what I missed last night and every night we aren't together."

"I know. But today I'll make it all up and some. First, you need to eat your breakfast." He smirked.

Diana moved over for Kal to get up and get the tray.

"Alright, beautiful..."

Diana smiled amazed at how beautiful and colorful the fruit bowl was.

"Freshly picked and cut from our other worldly garden."

"Oh, one of the best parts of traveling to different planets is the agriculture."

He picked up one the pieces.

"Try it, Di."

He held it up to her mouth and smirked as she took a slow bite. Those luscious lips of hers always made him a very happy man.

Mmhh..." Diana let out a low moan. "Oh this is really sweet."

All Kal could do was watch her with a smile. She loved food. It excited her trying new things.

Seeing the food disappear into her inviting mouth as he continued to feed her made his his manhood stir in his pants at the sight.

Diana moaned once again and leaned over to kiss him softly. She then reaches for the hem of his shorts.

"Di-" Kal started as he broke the kiss but Diana kissed him again still trying to take off the shorts.

She longed to feel his tongue on hers so she opened her mouth inviting his in to play. The pace of their kisses started to pick up, not wanting the kiss to end.

Kal brought his hand down onto her thigh, kneading and massaging it. Diana breathlessly pulled away and smiled at her and he grinned widely back at her.

"I want these off, Kal," she said.

He smirked and moved the tray to the side. He leaned forward, grabbed Diana by her ass and pulled her to him. She squealed and giggled wrapping her arms around his neck. He laid her back down and slowly kissed along her neck, letting his tongue to dart out and swirl against the sweet skin of hers.

He moved his hand from her hip slowly to her breast, mapping the whole journey against her skin. He palmed her breast making her shiver again. Moving his fingers, massaging the now hardened nipple gently. She moaned out when he pinches the peak and keeps massaging her breast with slow pace.

Kal paused his exploration of her neck.

"I love when you make these noises," he stated breathily.

"Yeah?" came the soft voice of Diana. She is out of breath. Extremely aroused.

"Yeah..." he answered back, slowly sharing kisses to her neckline and right shoulder. "You make those sounds only when I am with you. These sounds belong to me," he finished, caressing her other breast, making her arch against him and gasp.

"You are so sexy when you do that," he can't hold back his appreciation.

She giggles. Their eyes meet and he smiles back at her.

"And gorgeous," he added.

He brings his lips back to her face, nipping her skin here and there on the way. Finally, their lips meet. Soft, tentative, touches. Diana sighed again, her blood starting to boil in her veins.

"You are so good to me," she mumbled between the soft touches.

Kal opened his mouth and catches her lips with his, changing the pace of their kisses. Sliding the tongue between her open lips, he heats up the kiss, growing it deeper and hotter.

"Just doing my job," he breathlessly whispered, when they break from each other for a second.

Then one of his hands abandons her breasts and slowly starting to make its way downwards. His fingers circle her navel once, twice, before he slides one finger over it. She arches again as he caught her moan in their searing kiss. He knew for a fact how sensitive this area is for her. He loved to make her moan, only by touching her.

"Kal," She sighed when they break the kiss again as she felt his fingers glide over teasingly, eyes closing.

He loved when she said his name like that, letting him know he was pleasing her just right. He trailed his mouth back up to hers, and kissed her passionately.

"Oh, Gods, yes..." her voice low, full of arousal and want. "Ahh," she breathes out when he hits that spot again, sliding the fingers inside her.

Diana arched up against his fingers, moaning louder in pleasure. Kal bit his lip, groaning. Diana was so tight against his finger.

Thrusting his finger, and then he added another into the mix as licked her right breast, his free hand playing with her other breast.

"Such...gifted...hands..." she breathed out as she came softly.

"You are the gift, Diana."

He kissed her passionately, wrapping his arms around her, holding her as tight and as close as he possibly could. Diana moaned in his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair.

Locked in their embrace, they slowly flew up and out the bed. The bedsheet dropping down softly, leaving them naked, flying toward the bath a few inches away from the foot of the bed.

To be continued...


	2. Bathed In Love

**Morning - Bathed in Love**

**"A story ideated with a special someone and inspired by the time spent having fun and be creative together."**

The Fortress bathtub was like a large hexagon shaped jacuzzi. As Kal flew down and stepped in slowly, the tub already filled with hot water. Diana moaned in his mouth feeling the water touch her feet.

Hands were roaming on the other's bodies and Kal's lips cascaded down Diana's neck like a waterfall. the contact of the water splashing against their overheated bodies just added more fuel to the flames of passion within them. She let out a soft moan, as Kal moved his wet hand to Diana's hair, softly stroking it. He pulled back from her neck, after leaving a mark, and kissed her passionately, not wanting to leave her for a second.

Diana pressed impossibly closer into her lover. Their bodies seemed to melt into one another as lips parted opened and tongues coiled together.

They continued their kissing for a few moments longer before breaking apart breathlessly.

Her fingers dipped into the water, gliding slowly downwards with an intense gaze to his body. Her nails left a trail of hot flames, stimulating his skin. She, then lingered to his still throbbing manhood. And when her fingers wrapped around his now hard and pulsating shaft, a jolt of pure electricity and fire rushed through his whole body. His upper body lifted up, causing water to splash over the edge of the tub.

"Diana," he breathed.

Soft moans turned into deep groans when her hand increased the strokes.

"Kal…"

Kal didn't know he had held his breath until he heard her soft raspy voice filled with longing, sexual arousal and deep lust.

Diana watched in amusement as his facial expressions changed as she licked down his wet chest and abs. Kal glanced down at her as she gazed up at him; her eyes dark and seductive, his worshiping hers, yet pleading at the same time.

As Diana lowered her mouth to him, Kal tangled his fingers within her hair more, encouraging her movements. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back, and let out a soft curse. He began to move his hips, following her rhythm, basking in the pleasure her warm mouth was giving him.

His entire body shook from the waves of pleasure that were starting to come. His breathing became rapid and labored and he found himself clenching his fist tighter within her hair.

He gasped as his body went rigid. "Di..."

She slowly allowed his length to slide out of her mouth, knowing that he wanted to hold off his climax until he could share the pleasure with her. He cupped her chin as she rose back up to him. She leaned in against his lips and pressed hers against them tenderly.

Gentle kisses became hungry. Hungry became passionate. Passionate became desperate.

Kal kissed his way back down from her lips, down her jaw, her neck, and her shoulders, until he arrived in the hot valley of her breasts. He kissed between them affectionately, gently, before taking her left nipple between his lips and teasing it with the tip of his tongue. She let off lyrical and enticing sounds of pleasure as Kal worshipped her beautiful body, kissing, licking, nibbling, groping, squeezing, kneading and overall playing with Diana's glorious assets to his eager, loving heart's content.

Turning Diana to face the opposite direction, Kal pulled her back against his chest and slid his hand down to her center, where he then hooked a single finger inside her entrance. Her head fell back against his shoulder as she surrendered to the waves of pleasure trembling through her. She cried out with every stroke, tempting him to add another finger, which he did only with caution and grace, the kind of grace that made her legs buckle and quake against him.

Diana adjusts her head and extends her neck out, so his lips could meet hers. He swallowed her gasp in a deep and exploring kiss, his tongue dueling with hers. Her hips rising and falling with each wave of heat coursing through her, sensations pulsing passed every nerve in her body and she knew she was close to the edge.

Two fingers slid into her depths as his thumb continued its maddening pace. She felt him thrust twice more and then she was falling, muscles clenching as the heat and euphoria consumed her. She reveled in the waves of ecstasy radiating through her. Her body was breathing heavy against his chest as her pleasure subsided.

Kal sweetly kissed her cheek as he carefully removed his fingers. Diana turned to face him again, kissing his lips and she felt a wave of heat rush through her body again. She groaned into his mouth, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Gods, love... so incredible," she breathed.

Soap bubbles started to form. Smiling, picking up some bubbles, Diana blew them at Kal.

"I just had to have fun with these," she said, innocently.

Diana all of a sudden gasped feeling the water change and the bubbles turning different colors.

"Body oil. Heals and soothes..." Kal informed.

Diana glanced down then glided her hands over the water as it changed colors as well.

The many colors have deep spiritual meanings.

Diana grabbed Kal's face. She giggled seeing that she was smearing the oil on him. Kal smirked grabbing her face, smearing it on her as well.

**_Blue representing stability, trustworthiness, and tranquillity._**

"Oh...I see..." she said and kissed him.

Once again they succumbed to each other's touch immediately. The kisses slow and deep. They can't get enough of touching and being touched. They clung to each other, their bodies trembling with tension, their gazes just as tangled.

**_Coral is of love and desire._**

Diana wound her fingers in his hair again as Kal slid his hands up and down her sides, then finding her back, marveling at the soft curve that it made.

**_Green is perfect for the harmonious couple._**

Diana was beyond the point of no return. She had a beautiful man in front of her, a man who was kissing her back in a way she couldn't have ever imagined.

**_Orange is a strong, warm color that shows fascination or intrigue._**

Kal's tongue traced her bottom lip and Diana shuddered, prompting him to smile into her mouth and part her lips with his tongue.

**_Pink is a feminine color perfect for those fun, playful couples._**

In the midst of their kissing, they continued roaming each other's bodies, moaning in each other's mouths.

Kal raked her sides, her back, and his thumb brushed her nipple tenderly, fingers caressing her breasts in such a way that caused her to bite Kal's lip by accident.

**_Lavender for the truly devoted._**

They were each other's canvases, covering one another with more oil and tracing symbols all of each other. It was wonderful, magical, and it left them both panting and warm.

**_Red, the traditional color of Love, passion, desire and eroticism._**

They were so caught up within each other they had not realized the colorful water drained. Skin on skin connection, never wanting this to end. Such blissful replete. They sat in the empty tub still covered with the colorful body oil, feeling the warm sensations of each other's body and lips.

To be continued...


End file.
